The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 of German Patent Application No. 299 22 800.2, filed on Dec. 24, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining-spring insert arrangement. In the same way thread inserts are used in components to enable them to be connected by bolts, so-called xe2x80x9cretaining-spring insert arrangementsxe2x80x9d are utilized to permit connection with a bolt fixed to another component. This bolt forms a releasable spring-actuated form fit with the retaining spring.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Connection arrangements making use of bolts and retaining springs are described, for example, in the German utility patents 299 204 99.5 or 299 204 98.7.
A certain retaining-spring insert arrangement known to the prior art is depicted in FIG. 3 having a single-part chamber, e.g., of metal, to which the retaining spring is permanently connected, e.g., by calking. The metallic material necessarily has a higher weight, which is undesirable, e.g., in aircraft construction.
In addition, with a single-part chamber of the above-noted kind, the retaining spring must be attached permanently, which requires an additional manufacturing process.
The present invention provides a retaining-spring insert arrangement which does not suffer from the above-noted drawbacks.
Accordingly, the instant invention eliminates the need for permanent attachment between the retaining spring and the chamber, and the retaining spring can be inserted loosely into a chamber formed of chamber halves. Further, the chamber may be made, e.g., of plastic parts.
The instant invention is directed to a retaining-spring insert arrangement that includes two half chambers arranged to form a chamber with a hollow section, and a retaining spring arranged within the chamber that is adapted to engage a connecting part which is insertable into the chamber.
In accordance with a feature of the invention, the half chambers are connectable to one another via a projection and a corresponding recess arranged on opposing half chambers. Further, the projection can include a tappet and the recess can include a hole.
According to another feature of the instant invention, the half chambers can be identical.
An exterior portion of the half chambers may include recesses and projections arranged to prevent at least one of movement and turning relative to each other.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, the half chambers have upper edge parts and lower edge parts which are arranged to point outwardly.
Further, an interior of each half chamber may include recesses and projections arranged to receive part of the retaining spring and to prevent at least one of movement and turning of the retaining spring in the chamber.
The retaining spring can include at least one free arm having an end adapted to engage the connecting part. The retaining spring may include a base part with two free spring arms arranged to extend from opposite ends of the base part. Ends of the two free spring arms may be inclined toward one another and can be spaced from each other at a certain distance. The base part can have an approximately square or rectangular contour.
Moreover, the retaining spring and the chamber can include openings aligned with one another, which are adapted to receive the connecting part. The opening of the chamber may be arranged on one surface of the chamber. The opening of the chamber may be arranged on more than one surface of the chamber.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the arrangement can be attached to another component by one of adhesive bonding and casting.
Further, the half chambers can be composed of plastic.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for receiving a connecting part that includes a chamber including two half chambers arranged to form a hollow section, and a retaining spring located within the hollow section and arranged to engage at least a portion of the connecting part.
According to a feature of the present invention, the two half chambers may be coupled to each other via at least a projection and a corresponding recess.
Further, a first half chamber may include a first projection and a first recess, and a second half chamber may include a second projection and a second recess. The first projection can be arranged for insertion into the second recess and the second projection can be arranged for insertion into the first recess.
Each of the two half chambers may include grooves arranged to slidably receive at least a portion of the retaining spring, thereby coupling the retaining spring to the chamber. The retaining spring may include at least two free arms extending from a base and directed toward each other. Further, the at least a portion of the retaining spring which is slidably received by the grooves can be an edge of the base. Moreover, the at least a portion of the retaining spring which is slidably received by the grooves can be a part of the base from which the at least two free arms do not extend. The at least two free arms can be spaced from each other, and engagement with the at least a portion of the connecting part at least may initially separate the at least two free arms away from each other. Further, the at least two free arms may be biased toward each other at least during engagement with the at least a portion of the connecting part. Still further, each of the two half chambers can further include recesses arranged to facilitate pivotal movement of at least a portion of the retaining spring. The grooves and the recesses can be arranged to restrict rotation of the retaining spring within the hollow chamber. Each of the two half chambers can further include recesses arranged to facilitate pivotal movement of at least a portion of the retaining spring. The grooves and the recesses may be arranged to rotatably fix the retaining spring within the hollow chamber.
According to another feature of the invention, each of the two half chambers may include recesses arranged to facilitate movement of at least a portion of the retaining spring during engagement with the at least a portion of the connecting part.
The chamber may include at least one opening and the retaining spring can include an opening aligned with the at least one opening. The at least one opening of the chamber and the opening of the retaining spring are adapted to permit passage of at least a part of the connecting part.
Further, the chamber may include an upper and a lower opening aligned with each other and the retaining spring may include an opening aligned with the upper and lower openings. The upper and lower openings of the chamber and the opening of the retaining spring are adapted to permit passage of at least a part of the connecting part.
In accordance with yet another feature of the instant invention, the chamber can include upper and lower edge parts extending radially outwardly.